<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything she wanted by Hellokaelyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801275">everything she wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn'>Hellokaelyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie's birthday always was one of her favorite days of the year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything she wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "You did this?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were a few days out of the year Ellie loved most, one of those days being her birthday. Sure there were some birthdays the older she got that weren’t the best, but it never stopped her from the happiness of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually they had a case when her birthday rolled around and so she picked another day to celebrate with friends but finally not only was there no case, but she was able to request the day off. It was a decent day, except every one of her friends seemed to either be out of town or busy with their own lives—except Nick who invited her over to his place for a movie night of her favorites with all the snacks she could eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An excited little bubble began to rise in her. It wasn’t the first birthday with Nick around, but it was the first one since they started dipping their toes into the</span>
  <em>
    <span> more </span>
  </em>
  <span>pond. They weren’t dating yet, nor have they kissed—but both of them lacked personal space </span>
  <em>
    <span>on purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, held hands, and knew there would be no one else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie wondered if Nick would kiss her tonight, in her eyes that would be the perfect gift she could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming, she walked down the hall to Nick’s apartment, stopping to knock on the door bouncing a little in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie hey!” Nick opened the door with a grin, but made it so he didn’t open the door all the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Nick?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing and rolling his eyes, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the apartment with him, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>dark</span>
  </em>
  <span> apartment. Only it didn’t stay dark long, and neither did her confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick switched on the lights, and every person she loved was standing in front of her shouting with grins. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of her parents and brothers. Smiling widely, she spun around to face Nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh yeah, I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie sniffled, smile growing if possible. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. He got her family who she hasn’t seen in person in almost a year to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even think about her next actions. Feeling the overwhelming love for the man in front of her, Ellie grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Nick made a noise of surprise but in seconds had his arm around her waist, pulling her against him as his lips moved over hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whistles and cheers came from everyone drowning out the disgusted sounds from her brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie didn’t care. She loved this amazing man and dammit she’d kiss him if she wanted to! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Nick smiling into the kiss, and flutters filled her up resulting in a giggle that made him pull her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It resulted in a lot of teasing when they finally pulled away and mingled with everyone but Ellie took stride in it, smiling the whole night and enjoying having everything she could ever want in life at that moment. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>